


Marionette

by Jaegervega



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegervega/pseuds/Jaegervega





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marionette](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68733) by Chaco. 




End file.
